<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IOU by Trappola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463718">IOU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trappola/pseuds/Trappola'>Trappola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Panic, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Doesn't specify which one, Implied Leech Twin/Riddle, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Unrequited Crush, blowjob, in two ways, inexperienced partner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trappola/pseuds/Trappola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every dorm has a different way of celebrating Christmas before they go on winter holiday. In Heartslabyul, the tradition was that the dorm leader would do favors for the other students. Some were tutoring. Some were chores. But Ace couldn't think of <i>anything</i>.</p><p>A late Christmas fic for you all!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>IOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is late, I'm sorry! It's also not very good but I figured I'd finish it and throw it out there anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Each dorm did Christmas differently. Some didn’t celebrate at all. Others used it as an excuse to celebrate the end of finals and the start of winter break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heartslabyul’s tradition was for the dorm leader to grant favors to the students. Cater asked for a day off of painting the flowers. Deuce wanted help studying. Trey hadn’t even asked for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ace couldn’t think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling until he let out an aggravated groan. “Just ask to join our study session, it’s not that hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d help either way, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce rolled his eyes. “Not if you keep asking at the last minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know~” He groaned. “I’m not gonna do that again after Azul.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just ask for some time off of your chores. It’s not that big of a deal, Ace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>it shouldn’t be this hard. It was already Christmas Eve and everyone else had already asked for their gifts. But everything just seemed too </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask for. He really didn’t mind taking care of the hedgehogs or the flamingos. Cater was the one who was always tasked with the roses given his unique magic. “Maybe I just won’t ask for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do that!” Deuce moved from his own bed to Ace’s before leaning back on the ginger’s bent knees. “When else are you going to be able to ask Riddle for favors with practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>stipulations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s true—there weren’t many things that were explicitly stated to be rejected. Time off of chores was limited to one day. Studying was limited to an hour for up to five days. Groups would be made if students from the same year were wanting to study the same subject. It made sense—no one could expect Riddle to give up </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his time for a single holiday. Still, he was surprised that their notoriously strict dorm leader was even doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock came to the door. “Come in!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s polite to open the door when you have a guest.” Riddle chided him, arms crossing in front of his chest. The other first year shuffled to his own bed once more, a guilty look on his face. It didn’t really matter though—he knew that the dorm leader was there just to harass him about if he’d decided yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah~” Ace groaned, waving at the other. He watched Riddle’s blue-grey eyes narrow at him, an annoyed expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you decided yet? There’s only three hours left to decide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger let out a sigh, closing his eyes once more. The dorm would shuffle into the living room where the Christmas tree was set up at midnight to gather their gifts and eat the sweets Trey had slaved over all evening. It was supposed to be a merry gathering before everyone went home the next day. Most of all, Ace thought it sounded like a waste of time. “No, I haven’t.” He groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle let out a sigh and shook his head. “Don’t act surprised if you don’t get anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace propped himself up on his elbows. “Does that mean I don’t have to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. Attendance is mandatory. If you don’t show up I’ll make sure you help me with everyone else’s present.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first year groaned and plopped back down on his bed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” There was only one thing worse than going to the Christmas gathering and that was being forced to spend time with Riddle. While he certainly didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>him anymore, it was still hell to spend more time with him than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>pick </span>
  </em>
  <span>something, Ace.” Deuce piped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. One less present just saves me time.” Riddle stated before closing the door once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he really have to be an ass all the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind of </span>
  </em>
  <span>being a Grinch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not!” The ginger grabbed his pillow from behind his head and threw it at the bed across the room. His roommate managed to dodge it just in time before throwing it back towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re complaining about getting free cookies and hot chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think it’d be better to do it at a normal hour. Like in the morning? Savanaclaw does it at like noon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce rolled his eyes before crawling underneath the covers of his bed. “Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited.” He muttered. “I’m gonna take a nap before so be quiet at least, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine~” Ace groaned. “I’ll probably take one too.” He got up from his bed and moved to turn out the lights before crawling into bed once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ticking clock above their door seemed far too loud, though. He stared at the ceiling as the seconds passed, growing more impatient as sleep continued to elude him. For a moment he considered giving up and going to Ramshackle instead, but ultimately decided he’d feel too guilty if he woke up Yuu and Grim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he allowed his mind to wander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight she had long, soft legs. Curly blonde hair tumbled over him as she climbed on top of him. Each girl he imagined was different, but he truly outdid himself this time. She rubbed at him through his pajama pants, wavy blonde locks tumbling over him as she made direct eye contact with him. Her lips curled into a smirk and Ace slipped his hand into his pants, no longer satisfied with only the mental image he’d created. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was one thing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hated about Night Raven College—the lack of girls. He knew his brother had told him that it didn’t matter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A hole is a hole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Some of the other students were </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>gay or bisexual as well. Hell, Deuce had come onto him on more than one occasion. He’d actually considered it—if there was one boy he’d sleep with just to get off, it’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably </span>
  </em>
  <span>be him. But he couldn’t do that if Deuce </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked him. It’d get far too messy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager moved to open the bedside table next to him, squeezing lube into his hand before slipping his hand back into his pajama pants. In his mind, the girl’s pouty lips wrapped around his dick and she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear so he could better see her as she sucked him off. Ace’s breathing grew heavier and he wished that he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel the warmth of her breath against him or her tongue massaging the shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>had sex before. It was clumsy and awkward, but not very satisfying in the end. She hadn’t wanted to go down on him and he was far too quick. But he’d give </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have that instead of just his hand. It could be the most mediocre sex in the world, but if it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the girls he had conjured up, he’d take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace’s toes curled as he felt himself getting close. His free hand moved to cover his mouth, afraid of waking Deuce up with his moans. In his mind he kept hitting the back of her throat and her fingers slipped into her pink lingerie to pleasure herself as well. The first year’s hips shook and he felt himself release onto his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, his imaginary girl was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red eyes stared up at the ceiling as he caught his breath, slowly rubbing himself a little bit as he willed her back into his mind. But she wouldn’t come. They never did. All he wanted at this point was a girl who would stick around. Maybe if he was lucky he’d find one back home. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Deuce had woken him up. He was practically bouncing with excitement as he urged Ace to get dressed and for a moment he couldn’t help but wonder if he still believed in Santa. The magic certainly wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost </span>
  </em>
  <span>on him. He’d barely gotten his shoe on before the other first year grabbed him by the wrist to drag him towards the excited sounds of the rest of the dorm in the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He assumed it was Cater who had been busy decorating the common room. Lights were strung all across the ceiling with paper snowflakes dangling. The windows were frosted with fake snow. Even the tables had tinsel all along them. Even for someone who wasn’t particularly excited about Christmas, it certain did lend to the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace grabbed a cookie and some hot chocolate from a table that Trey had set up, red eyes watching as everyone else mingled until Riddle found them to formally give him a piece of paper to exchange for their gift at a later date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes finally landed on the dorm leader coming towards the two of them as he carried a stack full of letters with various people’s names on them. The teenager raised a brow as he took in the bright red Santa outfit the other was wearing—particularly how the skirt of the dress brushed against his upper thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace raised a brow as the smaller of the two flipped through the letters. “A dress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. All of the others were sold out or too big.” Riddle said harshly, pulling out his roommate’s gift. “This is for you, Deuce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former delinquent brightened up. “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>dressed up as Santa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dorm leader flipped through the envelopes once more, brows knitting tightly together as he scanned the names. “I have to set a good example and uphold traditions. You’d be wise to remember that if you have any interest in becoming the dorm leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace rolled his eyes. “I’m not crossdressing for a tradition.” Riddle plucked an envelope from his pile and offered it towards the other, causing the younger of the two to pause slightly. His name was in vibrant black calligraphy, causing his brows to knit tightly together. “I didn’t ask for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dorm leader shrugged. “Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserve a Christmas present.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Do you really have to make it sound like an insult?” Ace sighed, plucking the gift from the other.  A nail dug underneath the sealed envelope and he watched the redhead before him’s smug expression closely. He really didn’t know if there was a protocol on what to give someone if they didn’t ask for anything, but he did appreciate that it meant he hadn’t needed to make a decision. Ace pulled the paper out, glancing down to take note of IOU</span> <span>written on it in the same black ink.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Since you have a hard time deciding.” Riddle chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but chuckle as well, nodding slightly. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” A smile lingered on the dorm leader’s lips. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have more presents to deliver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace watched as the other turned to leave, taking note of how the fuzzy white trim just </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely </span>
  </em>
  <span>brushed against Riddle’s ass. Perhaps it was just the tights, but he hadn’t noticed just how nice the light curves of his slender legs looked. He hadn’t even taken his eyes off of him when he leaned over towards Deuce. “Can we leave yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s still hot chocolate and cookies.” His tone was a clear protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ace grabbed the other by the wrist, at least leading him towards two unoccupied spaces on the couch. But it hadn’t taken his best friend long to get distracted by the excitement of Christmas. He’d bounded off to talk with the other students, leaving him to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze had followed Deuce at first, though it wandered upon catching the bright red dress that the dorm leader was wearing once more. The ginger bit down on the inside of his cheek, watching the hem of the dress as it swayed. Sometimes it would get caught on the tights, riding up </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>so slightly to show the curve of his ass. He couldn’t help but imagine the girl he had conjured in his mind wearing the same dress without tights. She’d certainly fill it out better but there was a certain amount of charm that emanated from Riddle as he wore it. He certainly didn’t look as feminine as Epel, but the Pomefiore student wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager glanced through the crowd once more, letting out a sigh upon noticing he’d lost Deuce in his distraction. A sigh escaped Ace’s lips as he pulled out his phone, taking note that there was still an hour left until Riddle would insist everyone go back to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace stood from the couch, making his way towards Riddle—both to ask permission and get a better look at the dress that he’d continue imagining an actual girl in. His hand moved to grab the other’s hand, prompting Riddle to glance up at him. His lips pressed tightly together as he noticed just how long the other’s lashes were—if he was nicer, Ace might have considered Riddle pretty. “Can I go now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already gotten your gift, I don’t care.” He traced the curve of Riddle’s bottom lip. Brows furrowing slightly as he took note of how nice the shade of pink looked against his pale skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he put on lipstick</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Blue-grey eyes glanced down at their hands and Ace was suddenly very aware that he was still holding it. “Yeah, it seems like you could use some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s right—he just needed some rest. There was certainly something wrong with him for thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riddle </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people was pretty. He was too much of a pain in the ass for him to even consider such things. At least the girls he imagined never talked back to him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ace </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>having the room to himself. It didn’t happen very often, but on those rare occasions he was fully able to let loose. There was still the potential danger that Deuce could walk in at any moment, but there was no fear of waking him up. He could even bring out the dirty magazines that were hidden under his bed or pull something up on his phone, but that thought didn’t entice him tonight—only the girl from earlier did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stripped down and got in the bed, blankets off but keeping them in arms reach should he need to hide himself. He closed his eyes, trying his hardest to reimagine that girl once more. Excitement built inside of him as she appeared on the bed in his imagination, letting out a seductive giggle. The first year looked her up and down, a smirk forming on his lips as he took in the Santa dress that had inspired this second session of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crawled towards him, pressing her lips against his as she began to rub at his crotch. However, when the person in front of him pulled away, Ace felt his skin begin to crawl. Large blue-grey eyes stared back at him and Riddle tilted his head to the side as his brows knit together in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. No. No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was all wrong. The ginger shook his head, trying to will the beautiful blonde back to his mind and, without much effort, she returned. Her fingernails brushed against his shaft ever so gently, causing him to twitch a bit in excitement. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” As much as Ace appreciated dirty talk, it wasn’t really his strongest suit. Still, coming from a figment of his imagination, it wasn’t too bad. “I wonder what you’d look like all over these?” One of her hands caressed her chest and Ace was suddenly regretting the dress, even though it showed off her plump thighs </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman leaned down to take him in her mouth once more and the ginger’s hand slowly began to pump at his still half-hard erection. He started slowly at first, wanting to savor it until he was fully hard before he began pumping with more ferocity. However, the woman changed before his very eyes once more. Riddle was on his knees, sucking him off. Ace hesitated for a moment, taking in the sight of the dorm leader’s mouth around him before beginning to jack himself off once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder how good he is at this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Despite his bad attitude, he had to admit that Riddle could probably get pretty much anyone he wanted at the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Nononono. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Red eyes opened and stared at the ceiling to break the image from his mind. He shouldn’t be thinking about stuff like that. Not about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riddle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His heart pounded inside of his chest and a cold dread washed over him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to stop. I need to…</span>
  </em>
  <span> The first year grabbed his robe and his shower basket, rushing off for a cold shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shower helped the erection, but it didn’t help the images flooding his mind. Deuce was sitting on his bed by the time he’d come back, but he didn’t dare tell him about starting to get off to Riddle fucking Rosehearts. He’d never be able to live it down. “Over already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Riddle said it wouldn’t be proper to keep us up much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like him.” A thought struck him. He glanced towards the IOU sitting on his bedside table. There was certainly no doubt in his mind that seeing Riddle would make him realize just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was being. There was absolutely nothing appealing to him about their dorm leader. That momentary lapse in judgement would certainly be over if he just talked to him—especially if he had already changed out of that ridiculous dress. “Do you think he’s still up? I’ve got to ask him something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. Couldn’t it wait until morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll probably forget by then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your funeral.” Ace rolled his eyes and moved towards his wardrobe to pull out a folded set of pajamas. It wasn’t particularly proper for visiting Riddle, but he wasn’t about to put on his full dorm uniform for a couple minutes to get this weirdly sexual version of him out of his mind. The first year grabbed the slip of paper before heading out into the halls once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd seeing the halls of Heartslabyul without anyone around. It was even weirder to be standing outside of the dorm leader’s room at 1:00 in the morning on Christmas Eve. He raised a fist to knock on the door but immediately stopped himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can do this myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He turned around once more, though an image of Riddle’s red cheeks as he moaned flashed before him. Ace’s nails dug into his palms, leaving little crescent moons in their wake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just stop it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he could feel the distinct tingling of the beginnings of an erection in his sweatpants. The ginger let out a sigh and turned around, finally gathering the courage to knock on the door. This would be the fastest way, especially if the other boy wasn’t in the mood to talk this late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach fell to the floor as the door opened, revealing Riddle in that </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>Santa dress still. The taller of the two blinked a couple times, brows furrowing a little as he took in the sight once more. “I thought you would have changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was cleaning up.” The dorm leader opened the door a little wider to motion towards his desk, still piled with strips of paper from cutting down each of the presents. “Do you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace held up the piece of paper. “I’ve wanted to ask you some stuff about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle raised a brow but he motioned for the other to come inside before moving towards his desk once more. “What kind of questions did you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger of the two moved to lean against Riddle’s bed, watching the other carefully as he gathered the paper to put in a small recycling bin beside his desk. “I guess I just wanted to ask what kind of stipulations there are. I know about the chores and the studying but what else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sure. It really depends on what you’d want. I’m not opposed to doing something other than those things, it’s just what people usually ask for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what kind of other things have people asked for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle thought for a moment. “Someone once wanted me to let them ride Vorpal. They didn’t have any lessons so I had to lead them. Another wanted me to convince Azul to void a contract they had but that wasn’t very successful. I can’t do favors for </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>dorm leaders, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace crossed his arms over his chest. None of those gave him ideas, nor was this conversation going in a direction that stopped those images coming into his head. Even now, his eyes kept wandering down the back of the dorm leader’s dress to watch the white trim swaying just below his ass. He’d have to annoy Riddle to make this go horribly wrong. “That doesn’t really help.” The ginger forced out a chuckle. “I’m guessing sexual favors would be out of the question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead paused for a moment before glancing back towards the other. He expected the familiar words that would signal the collar to wrap around his next, but instead the smaller boy just crossed his own arms and watched Ace </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>carefully. “I never said they would be out of the question. Is that what you’re here to redeem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that he was a good liar, that response had caught him off guard. His own cheeks burned and he raised a hand to wave the moment away. “I-I was joking!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting, though</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s eyes narrowed as he moved closer towards the younger boy and Ace had to fight the urge not to look away in embarrassment. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely!” He chuckled. “I’m not even gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead placed both hands on the bed on either side of Ace, pinning him there as he continued to eyeball him. However, he smirked slightly and leaned in to brush his lips against Ace’s. A silence hung between them as the younger of the two hesitated, mind racing at what was happening before him. “I can tell you’re already getting hard.” The breathiness of Riddle’s whisper against his lips caused his skin to prickle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>did that?” Ace tried to joke it off, but he could feel his mind getting hazy and his own voice came out quiet and breathy. A hand moved to rest lightly on the other’s hips, ready to push him off if  he needed to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be willing to bet on it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not a good thing to bet on a normal day</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But right now it was the closeness of the other—how Ace’s hand had ever so gently been guiding the smaller boy to lean against him. How they hadn’t even kissed yet but the gentle brushing was enough to widdle his defenses down. It was the fact that those intrusive thoughts could happen </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace finally closed the very short distance between their lips. Riddle kissed him back, but only for a moment as he yoinked the paper from between the other’s fingers to hold it up to the younger boy. “I take it you’re redeeming this then?” His lips pressed into a fine line, moving from the other’s blank expression to the slip of paper. Finally, Ace nodded and Riddle crushed the paper in his fists. “First and foremost, what would you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy blinked a couple times. “What would I like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>stuff.” Ace said, brows knitting together. “A blowjob I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I meant. I fully expected to give you the full treatment. But if you’d rather I only give you a—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want it all.” Ace could feel his cheeks burning once more. “I want you to keep the dress on, too. But...everything else is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle glanced down at his dress, then back towards Ace with a confused expression once again. “You certainly didn’t seem to like this dress at the party.” He couldn’t bring himself to respond. The redhead shrugged his shoulders and moved to drop the IOU in the recycling bin with the scraps he had been cleaning up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the older of the two returned, Ace felt a new nervousness building up inside of him. It was one thing when it was spontaneous, but now he had to face the fact that he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleep with his dorm leader. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Riddle asked impatiently. There were probably worse people he could be sleeping with at Night Raven College, but at least Riddle </span>
  <em>
    <span>sort of </span>
  </em>
  <span>looked like a girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger brushed the longer locks out of Ridlde’s hair before leaning down to kiss him once more and this time Riddle </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>pull away. The smaller boy pinned him against the bed once more with his body, bringing a knee up between Ace’s crotch. He had been a little taken back by how soft Riddle’s lips were and how much he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissing him. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to like it—both because it was Riddle and the fact that no matter how much he tried to rationalize this with Riddle’s feminine features, he was still going to fuck a boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ace </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>like it. His hands moved to the redhead’s hips, pulling him even closer. One hand moved down to slip under the dress, squeezing the boy’s ass through the tights. Riddle broke the kiss, turning his attention to Ace’s neck to leave soft bites on his skin. This was nearly enough to pull him out of it—he’d never hear the end of it from Deuce if he noticed marks on him—but it seemed it was gentle enough that it would only leave a light red mark. The younger of the two closed his eyes, his hips gently moving against Riddle’s thigh. The other boy’s hands moved underneath his shirt, nails gently digging into his skin, making Ace suddenly overly aware of how inexperienced he was as he realized he didn’t know what he should be doing with his hands. He opted just to continue squeezing Riddle’s ass, cursing the tights for getting in the way of the feeling of his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, one of Riddle’s hands moved down underneath the band of his sweatpants, gently rubbing his erection. The smaller boy chuckled against his throat. “You get hard easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t about to admit he had been imagining fucking Riddle already. “Shut up.” Another chuckle, then another soft bite. His fingers moved to grasp Ace’s sweatpants and underwear, causing the ginger’s breath to catch in his throat. The smaller boy pulled them down </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Ace watched as his blue-grey eyes took in the sight of his erection for the first time. Shivers ran up his spine as Riddle finally moved to the base, his tongue licking along the shaft from base to tip as he made direct eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be so much better than he had imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s tongue ran along the head of his erection for a moment before taking him in his mouth. One of Ace’s hands moved to grasp the bed behind him, fingers curling in as he took in how warm the other’s breath was against his skin. A hand was certainly not going to do it as easily after actually experiencing this. Ace’s free hand ran to push some red hair back, keeping it in a fist to keep it out of the other’s face as he began to suck him off. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was better than he had imagined. One thing he hadn’t expected when imagining this same scenario was how </span>
  <em>
    <span>smug </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was going to feel watching the former tyrant on his knees and how most people probably hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>considered </span>
  </em>
  <span>this option when asking for favors for Christmas. Hell, maybe Riddle had only considered it because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>too. He wouldn’t blame Riddle for that—he was pretty hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips began to thrust ever so gently into the other’s mouth, lost in the pleasure of it all. He’d hardly even noticed grabbing tighter onto the other’s hair as he began to speed up, fucking the inside of Riddle’s mouth as he came closer to his climax. Riddle’s nails dug into his thighs and Ace could see tears stinging at the other’s eyes, though he didn’t try to force Ace off of him. The younger boy’s legs began to shake as he felt himself release into the other’s mouth, nearly collapsing against the bed as he rode out the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue-grey eyes narrowed up towards him, wiping his mouth with the back of the Santa dress’ sleeve. “You should ask before you do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took the first year a moment to catch his breath enough. “Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck someone’s mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah—” Ace’s heart leapt to his throat, wondering if this would mean that Riddle wouldn’t want to continue. “Sorry.” He wasn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to apologizing to the other, but if it meant that he’d be able to fuck him, it seemed worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead got to his feet, kicking off the slippers he’d been wearing in his room before pulling the black tights down from underneath his dress. Red eyes watched as red marks appeared on his skin, causing his brows to furrow slightly. Sharp points formed circles all over his skin, but particularly where the short dress brushed against his skin. Riddle glanced towards him, raising a brow. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace pointed towards the bite marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle glanced down. “Ignore them, it doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So Riddle’s fucking someone he doesn’t want us to know about. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hadn’t really expected the dorm leader to have sexual relations, but even more so not a possible secret </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His brows furrowed together, wondering if he’d done something horrible by accepting this offer. “Are you dating someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dorm leader paused for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who is it?” Ace couldn’t really explain why his stomach was twisting and turning inside of him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riddle. It shouldn’t have mattered who he was sleeping with or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to ignore it.” Riddle’s voice was sharp—this was no longer up for discussion. “If you wish to keep your identity confidential then you should stop prying into someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ace nodded and the other’s lips turned into a small smile as he moved back towards the first year, entwining their fingers together. He suddenly felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked </span>
  </em>
  <span>in front of the other with his pants around his ankles while the other was still mostly dressed. “Ace,” Riddle’s voice had softened once more, “kiss me.” The ginger nodded, his stomach still doing flips as he leaned down to kiss the dorm leader once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really know </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>about gay sex. He’d tried watching porn of it just for curiosity’s sake when he’d come to realize that Deuce possibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked him. But he could tell from the erection that was pressing against him that Riddle </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>this. A hand moved to grab the other’s ass again, this time savoring the feeling of his soft skin before his fingers moved further in—inserting one inside of his ass. Riddle stiffened a little against him, breaking the kiss. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lube</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He managed to get out, cheeks red as he pressed around the inside of the other. “One’s fine, just—” His fingers curled into the other’s shirt and Ace wondered how the tyrannical Riddle Rosehearts could manage to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still—it was good to think about the lube. He hadn’t really needed it the last time he had had sex. But for now, this was too good to interrupt. The smaller boy’s legs spread and his chest pressed against his, sticking his ass out so that Ace could get easier access to inside of him. His breathing had gone heavy and red eyes watched his expression intently, feeling his own erection returning as he took in just how much Riddle was enjoying this. Ace smirked, leaning down slightly to whisper in the other’s ear. “How does the other guy fuck you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace, stop—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop?” His finger slid out of the other, a playful smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle glanced up at him with half-lidded eyes. “That’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>said </span>
  </em>
  <span>to stop.” And really, Ace just wasn’t really sure what else he should be doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine—he’s rougher, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace blinked a couple times, remembering how deep those bites had sunken into his skin and he mentally chastised himself for not picking up on that sooner. The unlubricated finger slipped back in again, then another one quickly. “Like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s hands balled into fists once more, face contorting into an uncomfortable expression. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger of the two slipped his fingers out once more, heart leaping to his chest once more as he raised both hands up. “Sorry, sorry! I just—” He sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t know what I’m doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Where’s the lube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle opened the bedside table closest to them, tossing the bottle towards the other to squeeze into his hands. “You can ask questions, you know.” The ginger’s lips pressed into a fine line, paying attention as he coated his fingers. He heard the other boy get up onto the bed. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>to start off not knowing much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had sex before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said you hadn’t.” There was an implication there that they were both extremely aware of: Riddle knew that he had never had sex with a boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m not gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” But there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>something inside of him that was deeply uncomfortable with what was happening within him. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleeping with Riddle. Feeling his erection against him had been enough to start getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited again. And whatever that strange sense of dread that came with the bitemarks was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed squeaked as Riddle got closer towards him, fingers curling around the hem of the other’s shirt to pull it up. Ace complied by sticking his arms up, but was still sulking slightly at doing something wrong. The redhead kissed at the crook of his neck, arms wrapping around him to pull him closer. “You can bite me.” Another kiss. “Choke me.” And another. “Scratch me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sat on the bed, kicking his sweatpants and the slippers he had worn off of him completely. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking in the soft scratching on his stomach from Riddle’s nails. “Is it bad that I don’t want to do any of that?” His voice was particularly quiet and a part of him was hoping that the other didn’t hear. Of course, those all sounded enticing, but there was a strange sense of loneliness that accompanied sleeping with Riddle as a Christmas present that he hadn’t anticipated. Or maybe it had been the fact that it was possible that he wasn’t the only one who had asked for this, judging by how recent the bite marks were. Or that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>different from his fantasies—there was a real, living, breathing person kissing him and that person didn’t care </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle rested his chin on Ace’s shoulder. “Do you want to stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first year shook his head, moving to turn on the bed to face the other. A hand moved to push a lock of the other’s hair behind his ears before leaning in to give the other a gentle kiss. The other boy seemed to pick up on what he had wanted—arms wrapped around his waist to pull him closer and the kiss matched the gentleness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Riddle was quick to push his back onto the bed. He hovered over him for a moment before leaning down to kiss him once more and Ace’s now-lubricated fingers found their way inside of the first year once more. This time two fingers slid in with little resistance, though he wasn’t quite sure how much he was supposed to do with his fingers. Riddle broke the kiss, his forehead pressing against the first years as he panted. “Ace—</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it. His fingers slipped out of the other and Riddle moved to grab the lube from the corner of the bed where he had left it. For a moment, Ace was worried that he was going to be the one getting fucked, but that concern quickly faded as the dorm leader began coating Ace’s erection with the lubricant. His breath caught in his throat and a hand moved to grab the back of Riddle’s head, pulling him in for a kiss as he gently pumped up and down. The other boy chuckled against his lips. “Don’t get too excited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace nodded slightly and Riddle leaned back, positioning himself over the ginger’s erection. A loud moan escaped his lips as the older boy lowered himself onto him, red eyes watching the other’s face as he let out a satisfied gasp. His hands moved up the other’s thighs, under the dress until they found his hips, helping with the slow rocking of Riddle’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This really was a sight to behold. Even Riddle seemed into it. His hands squeezed the other’s hips tighter as the dorm leader began to speed up, nails digging into his skin.  Ace’s toes began to curl as well, his body getting dangerously close to releasing again already. “Wait—” He managed to get out, sitting up and grabbing a hold of the other so Riddle was on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to be a passive participant in this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he began to thrust into the other and Riddle’s arms wrapped around him, legs following shortly after. He liked this angle better—seeing his strict dorm leader writhing underneath him. “Ace—” His name sounded like heaven between gasps. “k-kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he did. He felt the smaller boy’s body began to shudder and tighten around him, body shaking as he began to cum. This was enough to set the first year over the edge as well—the tightness squeezing him just enough to set him over the edge. He broke the kiss, a little disappointed at no longer feeling the other boy gasping against him, but needing his own air as he rode out the orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the two of them catching their breath was the only sound for a long while. The first year finally pulled out, moving to sit next to the other. “Th-thanks.” His cheeks were warm once more and he couldn’t help but hate how this whole situation made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle sat up as well, though he crawled off the bed to straighten out his dress. “You’re welcome. Though I’d suggest you go back to your dorm now.” By the way he said it, it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>a suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?” Brows knit tightly together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller boy glanced over his shoulder, his own eyebrows knitted together. “If you think I’m going to cuddle you after, you’re sorely mistaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected </span>
  </em>
  <span>cuddles, but he could already feel himself being reminded about how much of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riddle was. Despite how cute he might have been when they were sleeping together, the chances of him seeing that side of him again were slim. Ace rolled his eyes and got off the bed as well, quickly dressing as the redhead went back to grabbing the paper scraps off his desk. Riddle hadn’t even said a word when the first year opened the door, though when he turned around, he noticed the other boy had stopped what he was doing momentarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was nothing else. He didn’t turn. He didn’t even look up from the desk. He just froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle Rosehearts didn’t care about him. And Ace was suddenly very aware of how much trouble he was in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>